1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing damage to a Gasoline Particulate Filter (GPF) of a gasoline engine, particularly a method of preventing damage to a GPF in a vehicle adopted to Cylinder De-activation (CDA) which determines the number of cylinders of a gasoline engine adopted to CDA to prevent the GPF from being damaged by using the internal temperature conditions of the GPF.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the increasing demand on output and efficiency in engines, a Gasoline Direct Injection (GDI) type engine that directly injects the fuel into the cylinder is used even for the gasoline engines.
The generation of particulate materials (PM) due to the increase in incomplete combustion section in the combustion chamber becomes a problem in Turbocharged Gasoline Direct Injection (T-GDI) engines, which is implemented by mounting a turbocharger on the GDI engine, in addition to the GDI engine.
Researches for mounting the Gasoline Particulate Filter (GPF) that functions as a soot filter that is used in the diesel engines to remove the problem of the generation of PMs have been conducted. However, since the gasoline vehicles operate with a stoichiometric ratio, it is difficult to reuse the soot filter due to insufficient oxygen in the exhaust gas when the PMs accumulated in the filter is reproduced, such that it takes a large amount of time to reproduce the soot filter.
Meanwhile, in Cylinder De-activation (CDA) engine adopted to a technology of providing a non-operation period by stopping supply of fuel to some of a plurality of cylinders in order to improve fuel efficiency in deceleration or low-speed traveling, the air discharged through the cylinders where the fuel is not supplied is discharged to the outside through the exhaust manifold. The air discharged through the cylinder where the fuel is not supplied contains oxygen at the same ratio as the atmosphere because it does not undergo combustion.
There is a problem in that the oxygen in the air causes damage to the GPF by accelerating oxidization of the PMs while the air containing a large amount of oxygen is discharged to the outside through the exhaust line.
Meanwhile, a technology for removing the PMs in the GDI engine and a technology about the CDA engine has been disclosed in KR 10-2009-0063944 A and KR 10-2009-0126619 A as the related art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.